Changed Perception
by ChaseJanePoston
Summary: Nora used to be a normal girl, until one day she wakes up in a lab. The most unlikely group rescues her. Her world is turned upside down when she realizes just where she is. Will the truth scare her off or will she embrace what she was always meant to be? OC POV. Nora/Logan(Wolverine)


I don't know how long I have been here. Just that I woke up in a strange lab and have been here ever since. They have done all sorts of horrible experiments on me. I only picked up a few words like, mutant, lab, Xavier, government. I was sure that my time here had done something to my brain, because there was no way I was where I thought I was. When they said mutant I immediately thought of X-Men. But I couldn't be in that world. They were fiction. At least I thought they were.

The people in the lab started doing yet another experiment. It hurt! I felt like a was being burned alive. My vision started getting even more blurry then before. I felt like a was going to pass out. The last thing I heard before the blackness overtook me was growling and screaming.

I remember my life before coming to the lab. It was normal. That is about all I can say about it. Normal. Safe. Boring. I spent many nights wishing I could live in another time or another world. I guess whoever was listening took my wish very seriously. I went to sleep in my bed, the next morning waking up strapped to a table. This was before the drugs and experiments started making me drowsy and my brain fuzzy. They looked at me in such awe. I already had a tube in my throat, so I couldn't talk or scream out. They spoke in hurried voices. About how they just found me in the woods while the guards were doing a perimeter search.

Whoever was in charge spoke of trying to make a mutant out of a human. I'm guessing that's what they were trying to do to me. They also mentioned Xavier. How they couldn't risk him finding me. After they drugged me, everything else is so blurry.

First thing I noticed once I started waking up is that my head hurt badly. The drugs they pumped into me muted the pain somewhat, until they did experiments. This was the first time in a long time that I could feel my body. It ached so bad. I tried to open my eyes only to force them shut a second later, because of the brightness. I am pretty sure I whimpered from the pain.

I felt someone close to me. I tried to shift away, yet I couldn't move. I whimpered again. My throat was dry and constricted with the sound. I swallowed to take away the feeling. I hadn't had water in so long. They had probably kept my hydrated through an I.V. I felt the person get closer. Again I shifted away. Whoever it was, grabbed me. I couldn't scream. I was lifted up so I was in a sitting position. Then they pressed something against my mouth. It was wet. After not having water, my body reacted. My mouth opened, and water slowly trickled in. Slow enough that I didn't choke. My throat wasn't so dry anymore. They took the water away from me. I opened my mouth to speak.

" N-n-o….m-more…drugs." I managed to squeeze out. They person holding me tightened their grip slightly. The I heard a growl, or more like felt. I don't know how successful the lab people were with their experiments. But apparently my body was responding to the growl, like I understood. I could feel something like a pressure in the back of my mind, telling me that whoever made that growl was safe. I had felt the pressure before, it helped get me through most of the experiments. I trusted my mind, so I relaxed all the tension our of my body. I was still so tired. So slowly I started to drift off to sleep.

Waking up the second time wasn't as bad as the first. My head no longer hurt and my throat wasn't as dry. I was laying on something soft, probably a bed. I was able to move now, which surprised me. I blinked my eyes open so I could see where I was. Shifting to my elbows I took in the room, it looked kind of like a hospital room. There wasn't much in it. Just the bed I was laying on and a chair pulled up to the edge of the bed. Then there was a table just to the side. Every wall was painted white except one. There was glass and what looked like sliding glass doors.

I didn't know where I was, but at least I wasn't in that lab anymore. Though the hospital room did make me a little uncomfortable. I sat up more. Like before, I was surprised that nothing hurt. Looking down , I saw that I had scrubs on. They had kept me naked in the lab, that much I knew. I shivered at the thought of so many people seeing me naked. I was comfortable in my own skin, now more then ever, but knowing that the people seeing me were also harming me is what made me uncomfortable.

I was wondering where I was when I heard a noise. It sounded like foot steps. I took my gaze from my body to the doors. My heart rate increased just a little at the sight that was walking in through the doors. I had to be imagining things. It was Hank, or Beast as he was called in the mutant world.

Now I had seen all the X-Men movies, including Origins and First Class. It had me thinking, if it was still 2012 or I had some how went back in time along with going to a different world. Seeing Hank just made my suspicions true. I was in the X-Men universe.

Hank slowly made his way over to me. He was looking at a chart, so he hadn't seen the I was up yet. He raised his head, and his eyes widened just a bit. Then he smiled softly at me.

" Well, its good to see you are awake. You had a lot of people worried." Hank said. He finally made his way to the side of the bed.

" How are you? Are you in any pain?" He asked. I shook my head.

" I'm fine." I whispered, my voice not working correctly from not using it for so long.

" That's good. Very good." Hank smiled. He knelt down next the table beside the bed, and opened a door. I guess I had missed that. He pulled out some clothes. Then turned to me and held them out.

" Here. Why don't you get dressed and then come out. We can talk some more then." He told me.

I took the clothes from him and watched him walk out the doors. Some where from the side a curtain went across the glass. I looked down at the clothing. It was a simple white t-shirt, some grey sweatpants, a sports bra, and some plain underwear. I quickly got out of bed and put on the clothes. I was happy to be out of the scrubs. Then next to the bed at the bottom I saw some flip flops that looked about my size. Guessing that they were for me I put those on too. Then I went to the glass doors and they opened by themselves. I saw Hank sitting on a stool in front of a computer.

Looking around I seen that we were in a lab, but not like the one I previously was in. Just a simple one that had two examining tables, a table with a computer on it, some medical equipment, and more rooms across the way. I was sure that there was more too the lab then this but from what I could see, it didn't remind me of the other lab. I cleared my throat to get Hanks attention. He looked up and saw that I was standing there.

" Good. They fit well enough. We had to guess your sizes." He told me, then motioned to the other stool that was beside him. I slowly walked over and took a seat.

" I am guessing you are wondering where you are?" He asked. I liked him more then what I already liked about him from the movies. He had a kind smile.

" Im…confused if that's what you mean." I replied. I said everything slowly because I still wasn't used to talking. Though my voice sounded a lot better than I thought it would. I answered vaguely because I was pretty sure I knew where I was, and I didn't want to lie.

" Yes, I suppose you are." He said, while giving me a slightly concerned look. Then he clapped his hands which made me jump a little.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you . Its I just remembered I never introduced myself. How very rude of me." He exclaimed.

" My name is Dr. Hank McCoy. You can call me Hank if you wish." He said as he brought his hand out so he could shake mine. I put my hand in his.

" Nora. Nora Harmony Phillips." I told him all while shaking his hand.

" Such a unique name. Well, Nora. If you will come with me, I have someone who can answer all your questions." He said and stood up while holding out his hand. He helped me up and we walked towards another pair of glass doors. After passing through, we walked down a long hallway before coming to what I thought was a dead end. But there was a key pad next to the wall and after Hank put in a code the wall slid open. We walked out into the hallway of the mansion. This part I knew, because of the movies. As we walked I took in the décor, it was very beautiful. The children must have been in class, because I saw no one else in the halls.

Finally we came to a set of double doors. Hank knocked and I heard a voice saying to come in. I knew that voice! Was it possible that it was him, that nothing bad had happened yet, or ever. We stepped into the room, and there behind a huge wooden desk was, Professor Charles Xavier. My eyes for some reason started to tear up. I was so happy that he wasn't gone.

" You're okay." I said, while stepping closer to him. All the while Hank was behind me looking confused. Then shaking his head he shut the door, to make sure no one could bother us.

" Yes, my dear. I am quite well. You will have to forgive me, but while you were asleep I did look in your mind. I hope that doesn't disturb you." He smiled and gestured to the two chairs that were sitting in front of the desk. Hank and I both took a seat.

" Then you know everything?" I asked him. He nodded.

" Yes, it is incredible. I would have never thought that such a thing could exist." He answered. Hank was still very confused. Though he didn't have to say anything for the Professor to answer him.

" Hank. This child has had the most unbelievable journey. I am afraid you would not believe me if I told you, my friend." He said.

" I can try and tell him, if that's okay." I said to the Professor. He nodded his acceptance.

"Very well. I would like to here your account of this as well." He said. I took a large inhale of breath and slowly let it back out.

" I'm not sure where to begin really and it is a little blurry at some points. You see I come from another universe." I said. I could see Hanks eyes widening. I continued before he could say anything.

" I know that sounds crazy, but it is true. My world is not so different from yours, except that there are no mutants and the technology is less advanced." I said.

"Then how are you so comfortable with my appearance? I know that I am not normal looking." Hank asked before I could carry on. I sighed. I didn't know how to explain this part to him. I looked to the Professor.

" It is quite unusual. In Nora's world, our lives, or some parts of it at least have become movies." The Professor said then chuckled. I couldn't help but smile.

" Movies? Charles, that is….I don't know what that is." For once Hank did not know the answer. I decided to continue.

" Yes, movies. There are 3 main ones and two side ones. I am guessing that most of the things in them have happened. But seeing you Professor I'm thinking that they got some things wrong." I said.

" As, you see my dear I am very much alive. You are correct in that most things did if fact happen. I am sad to say that Jean never did regain her life. Though because of this Scot is still alive. Everything else has happened." He told me.

" Oh. So I don't have to worry about revealing anything. That's a relief." I said while letting out the tension I had, out.

" This is a surprise. How much do you know?" Hank asked. I looked to the Professor yet again. I could here him in my head telling me to go ahead.

" The three main movies were about the three important battles the X-Men had to face. The two side ones however, were more back stories. I know about how X-Men began, what happen at the beach all those years ago, I know about you Hank, and the Professor. Not everything about your lives was revealed, mostly just about how you got together. The second movie, I'm not sure I should say anything about that one, at least not to you. I'm sorry." I told him.

" That is amazing. I am quite disturbed that there is a movie that has part of my life in it, but besides that, I am honored." hank said.

" Nora, if you are from another universe, how did you end up at that lab?" Hank asked. I shut my eyes, I had forgotten about the lab. I could here the Professor again, telling me everything was okay.

" Actually, I have no idea how I ended up there. I just know that they found me in the woods. After that, everything is blurry, because of the drugs. The only other thing I can remember is that someone said something about turning a human into a mutant. They did so many experiments on me. I cant remember all of them. Mostly I just remember the pain." I said, while tears ran down my face. I don't even remember starting to cry.

" Oh, Nora. Everything is fine. You are not there anymore." Hank said. He had moved from his seat to crouch down in front of me.

I couldn't help it, I flung myself at him and he held me while I cried. I knew that my mind was okay with him and the Professor, and whoever that was holding me when I first woke up. I slowly got my tears under control.

" I'm okay. Thank you Hank." I said, and shifted back into my seat.

" Do you think they were successful Charles?" Hank asked the Professor. I looked to him too, wanting to know. I knew that something about me was different. I just didn't know what exactly.

" Yes, it seems they were. I do not know all the details as of yet, but with your permission Nora, I would like to look into your mind , just to see." the Professor asked. I nodded, letting him know that, that was fine.

" I'll leave you two alone. I have some things I need to do in the lab. Nora, come down anytime you would like, I could use the company." He said. I got up and gave him a hug goodbye. It seemed to surprise him, but he still hugged back.

After he left, the Professor started to dig into my mind, hopefully finding out what exactly they had down to me. I could feel him pushing deeper. Then I felt him finally leave. He was in there for what seemed like seconds but really it was about 10 minutes. I opened my eyes. He had a look on his face that I could not describe. Somewhere between surprise and concern.

"Nora, my dear. You have been given an extraordinary gift. They have been able to turn you into a mutant." He told me.

" A mutant? I…I don't know what to say. Surprisingly, I'm not angry or sad. Is it okay to say that I'm okay with this?" I asked him. He smiled.

" Of course. I have also been able to determine your gifts as well." He said.

But before he could tell me what my gifts were. My attention was drawn to something else happening in the mansion. I could hear yelling and footsteps. It sounded like it was right next to me. The Professor must have heard something too because he was looking at the door, with an amused look on his face. I tried to concentrate on the words of whoever was yelling.

"…where is she? I left for not even an hour. Doc, where is she?" I knew that voice! The pressure in my mind knew too. The footsteps were getting closer and now I heard low growling. I knew that growling, it was the same growling that calmed me down earlier. The pressure was pushing just a little harder, forcing a response out of me. I heard purring, and by the sound of it and the vibrations going through my body, it was coming from me. I didn't understand, just that I was happy.

" Logan…" I whispered. I turned to the Professor. I knew he say the question in my eyes. He was in my mind telling me he would explain once Logan got here. I nodded. Suddenly the door was barged open.

"Chuck, where is …..she?" He yelled except for the last word , which he sounded normal, only because he saw me. He froze. It was like he didn't expect me, even though he was looking for me.

"Logan please shut the door." the Professor told him. That seemed to snap Logan out of his daze, because he quickly turned around and shut the door before walking to stand next to the desk.

" I see you're awake." Logan said to me. I jumped slightly because I wasn't expecting him to speak to me.

" Yes. I'm awake. You're the one that rescued me." I said, because I was sure it was him because of the growling I heard before I passed out in the lab.

" How did you know that?" He asked warily.

" I heard growling. I only assumed it was you, and you held me while you gave me water." I said. I could feel the pressure in my head telling me that this was the one that had held me.

"Are you feeling okay? You were out for a couple days." he told me. My eyes widened. I didn't know that. I was asleep for two days and didn't even know it.

" I feel fine." I told him.

"Well that's good." he said.

" Yes, Logan here stayed with you for those two days, only leaving today before you woke up. I believe to take a shower." the Professor said. I knew Logan didn't want me to know that because he grimaced then glared at the Professor.

" There is no need for that Logan. Now, I was just about to explain something to Nora here. I was hoping that you would stay for it Logan." the Professor said.

" Wait, can we tell him the other stuff first. It's only fair Charles." I said, then blushed when I realized what I had called him. I was so used to the movies that I blurted out his first name.

" Charles is fine Nora. No need to worry. I suppose we can tell Logan." the Professor said.

"Logan, Nora here is quite special. What I am about to tell you is strictly between us and Hank as he already knows." the Professor or Charles said.

He went on explaining where I came from, how I knew things, and how I ended up in the lab. All the while Logan was trying not to ask questions. I saw how his jaw ticked with wanting to open. The Professor also explained what the people in the lab did to me, leaving out what exactly they did so he could tell me. Then the Professor turned the conversation over to me, saying that it was time to tell Logan about what else I knew before he got to my gifts.

" Besides the other movies, there is one more. I didn't tell Hank, because I didn't think he needed to know. Now, I don't remember all of the film since it has been awhile since I seen it. The name of it was X-Men Origins: Wolverine." I said. Then looked over to Logan. He was tense. I wish there was something I could say that wouldn't make him feel worse.

" Go on." He growled. My first instinct was to purr, to try and calm him down, but I swallowed it and pushed the pressure in my head back.

" Its about you. About your life, or at least some of it. Logan, its about the things before you lost your memory." I whispered, but I knew he could hear me.

" My life. Unbelievable. I can't remember and they make a movie out of it." He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

I could feel the pressure in my head trying to force its way forward. It wanted to help. I turned to Professor for help. I didn't want to do the wrong thing. I saw him nod and could hear him tell me to do what felt right. Apparently what felt right was purring again. Logan must have heard it, even though it was barely audible because he turned to me with a surprised expression on his face. But even with him looking like that, I could see the tension slowly melt out of his body. I blushed a bit at what I had just done.

" Now before anymore questions. I would like to tell Nora her gifts. Logan you may stay." the Professor said.

" My dear, you are truly unique. It seems that the scientists were able to make you mutant. The remarkable part is that they were able to combine mutations. The main part of you is Feral." He said.

" You mean she's like me?" Logan asked still looking bewildered.

" Yes, Logan like you. You have all the same gifts as Logan except for the longer claws. Your nails will grow longer but not by much and you may grow small fangs. Everything else is the same." the Professor said.

" So I have advanced healing, increased strength, and decreased aging? What else does that mean, they never said Feral in the movies." I asked. I understood most of it, but some was still confusing.

" Yes, you have all of that. Feral just means you are, how do I phrase this, more attuned to your animalistic side. Which is why you felt the need to calm Logan down." He said.

" Yea, why did she do that?" Logan asked.

" Well, seeing as she met you first and you are the only Feral she knows besides Hank, you have become her Alpha. Meaning when she saw you upset she in response she purred to make you feel better. All of your animalistic tendencies are that of a wolf." the Professor explained. It made since, the animal thing. That was the pressure in my head.

" What's my other gift?" I asked. Since I knew the main part and could live with it.

" Well your other gift is also very amazing. We don't have an exact name for it but the lesser part of you is almost like a Siren." the Professor said. I knew kind of what a Siren was, it was slightly like a mermaid but without the water.

" Your gift allows you to use your voice to persuade others. You sing, and you can control people. I have figured out that you can control it, so no need to be worried about accidentally doing it." He continued to explain. Then I heard laughing. I whipped my head around to see that it was Logan. I had never heard him laugh before. It was amazing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

" It's just that I pictured you as a wolf howling at the moon and having a ring of people surrounding you." He said.

" That's not funny." I replied.

" It is when you picture you also as a pup and the people are all bowing and saying ' yes master, yes master'." He said.

" Fine it's a little funny. But know because you said that, all I can picture is you as a puppy going around growling and humping things." I giggled. That had him stop laughing, though I knew that he wasn't mad. I could also see the Professor smile a little our of the corner of my eye.

" Well, glad you found that amusing darlin'." Logan said.

" If you two are finished. Nora I would like to further help you with your Siren abilities later. Logan, I am appointing you to train her with her Feral abilities." the Professor said.

" I guess I can do that. Might be nice having someone like me to train with. One-eyes and Hank can only go so far. Also we will be talking about what you know later too." Logan said.

" No problem." I said. Then out of nowhere my stomach growled, getting a chuckle out of both Logan and the Professor.

" Lets get you something to eat pup, before you wither away." Logan said. He stood up and began walking to the door. I stood up as well.

" Have a good day Logan. Oh, Nora do not be afraid to stop by whenever you wish, my door is always open, and not just for your training sessions either." the Professor said.

" Goodbye Charles, thank you." I said and waved then followed Logan out into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

" Why'd you call me pup. I'm not a puppy." I said while we walked down the hall. Classes where still in session, because as we walked I glanced into doorways and seen some student in the rooms.

" You are a pup, at least to me. You have to understand. I haven't met another Feral that wasn't tryin' to kill me. Also apparently I'm your Alpha, so I can call you whatever I please…pup" He smirked.

" Look you may be my Alpha, but let me tell you this, I am still Alpha female. That much I know. I get that I'm younger than you and yes I'm calling you old, but don't expect me to just drop to your feet and take orders, because even Alphas have a limit. Got that." I said. We had stopped in the middle of the hall, and I poked him in the chest at my two last words. Whatever I said or did made him grin. So we started to walk again.

"So Nora, right? Nice name. We got off on the wrong foot. I do understand pack order and I know you are Alpha female. At least that's what my mind says, and I'm guessing that's why I listened to you back in Chuck's office. So. Hey name's Logan." He said. We had reached the kitchen, and walked inside. Once there Logan offered me his hand. I took it and shook it.

" Hi, my name is Nora. Its nice to meet you." I giggled, because it was a little ridiculous. Logan grinned and moved to the refrigerator, digging to find something edible.

" I know I left some on here. You like steak right? Those kids better have not eaten them." He said. Then he found them and turned to the stove.

" Yea, I like steak. Actually I'm kind of craving it right now. Guess its because of the mutation huh?" I asked. He found a pan and began to cook the steaks.

" It happens to me when I heal a lot of injuries or I pass out for a couple days. Think its just our way of replenishing things." He said. I had hopped up on a stool so I could watch him.

" So what are you doing now a days, after that final battle there can't be anything keeping you here?" I asked.

" Well I help with some things around here. Mostly heavy liftin'. Also Chuck is supposed to be workin' on getting my memories back, said it would take awhile. But then your gonna help right?" He answered. I could hear the plea in his voice, like he thought I would leave before telling him anything.

" Yea, I'm going to help. I'll try telling you as much as I can, but remember I don't know everything that went on, just what was in the movie. And even then, it's been awhile since I seen it, so don't get mad if I cant tell you everything." I told him. He finished the steaks and put them on plates. Then set them on the island where I was sitting while he grabbed silverware. Then he plopped in the seat across from me.

" Nah, wont get mad. Just want to know something. It drives me crazy not knowing." He said. Then we dug into our steaks, they were still on the slightly rare side, but my mouth was watering.

As we ate we talked about things, nothing important. Mostly he asked me questions about the lab. I answered the best I could. I asked him about the school and things of that nature. I asked about Storm and Scott.

" He's doing better. Its been awhile since Jean died. He talks to people now, interacts. He's teaching again which is a big thing." he said.

" That's good. You know, in the movies Jean came back and killed Scott. It made me so sad to see it." I said. We had finished our steaks and Logan took the plates over to the dishwasher. Then he turned around and leaned on the counter.

" Jeans death was hard on everybody. I couldn't say what I think it would have been like to see her alive again. From what Chuck said, it wouldn't have been her. I'm glad actually. Its sad she died, but better that she stayed dead." Logan said.

I could tell that he was sad though. I felt like I should do something. I didn't really know Logan that well, except what I learnt from the movies. The pressure in my head kept wanting me to do something. I let the pressure in front and went with it. I got off my stool and slowly walked over to him. I could tell he knew I was in front of him, yet he didn't move. Taking that as the go ahead, I walked up closer until we were but an inch apart. Then I wrapped my arms around him.

He tensed slightly before relaxing. I could feel his arms as he hugged me back. I could hear him breathing. I couldn't have smelled good, with not having a shower but he buried his nose in my hair. I turned my head a little and bumped his jaw with my nose. For some reason my instincts were telling me this was how to comfort my Alpha. He bumped me back with his nose to my head. I took it as a good sign. Then I could feel and hear him growling softly, in response I did the same, but mine sounded like purring. We stood like that for a couple more minutes until we mutually broke apart.

" That was….I don't know what that was, but it felt good. Thanks." He said with a grin. I had to smile back.

" I just did what instincts told me too I guess. Your welcome." I said.

" I have never done that before. Probably because other then Hank, there is no other Feral around me and I don't think I would let Hank do that to me." He chuckled.

" Yea, I don't think so either." I giggled.


End file.
